Prototype Fredbear
Prototype Fredbear also known as Gentleman Fredbear is the very first Fredbear model, blueprints of this animatronic were created in 1905 and the animatronic ws created the same year but was not put into use at the time and was a attraction in a museum in the 1950s the animatronic was used for Fredbear's Family Diner (Generation I), with the Opening of Fredbear's Pizza Family Diner (1950s Version), after sometime This Fredbear was put into retirement and another Fredbear was created to be this ones successor, the Original Fredbear's family diner was closed and a new one was build somewhere else, This Fredbear wants revenge on those who abandon him, however his hat is considered the precursor to all of the Bear animatronics of Fazbear Entertainment, he is also the first and one of the Precursors of Fnaf Freaks True Origins P.Fredbear's blueprints were created by Henry's Great Great Great Great Great Grandfather in the 1770s during the first years of the age of steam, just some weeks before he passed away, his son Decided to for fill his father's plans and created this animatronic, but however the animatronic started to have a life of it's own and started moving at night, after so many years so just before Henry's Great Great Grandfather passed in 1920 he created a animatronic to keep this one at bay, that animatronic would be christened Spring Bonnie (Prototype Spring Bonnie), who made sure P. Fredbear was at bay and never killed people as soon as 3 days before The Original Fredbear's closed, P. Fredbear decided to destroy P. Spring Bonnie (he succeeded this), soon on the last day his last gig, after closing time, he was left at the location until 1982 when Henry Salvaged him and used him for Fredbear's Family Diner (Generation II), soon He become a attraction, however in the days before this fredbear's closed down he caused a fire, however some people salvaged P. Fredbear and the rest of The diners animatronics, in later years people have been seeing this animatronic in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, it's unknown on what it's goals are, soon William Afton found this suit and tried to modified it but it attacks the man and William sealed it in a room, when Fazbear's Fright was opened P. Fredbear was roaming around the building at night Age P. Fredbear's age is about 248 years old being created in the first year of the age of steam, however is is not powered by steam at all, it's unknown what he is powered by Appearance This Fredbear uses the Model of the Fredbear from TNAF but only changes are that he has a mustache, monocle and Top Hat Personality This Fredbear's personality is that of a gentleman, when he gets angry he gets really angered Trivia * His Jumpscare is a combination of 52 sounds including, Jumpscares from the Fnaf games.Those Nights at Fredbear's,Slendytubbies,Abandon Discovery island,Five Nights at Tubbyland and the sounds of the Retardasaurus Rex from Vanoss Gaming all slowed down Category:Animatronics Category:Males Category:Fnaf Freaks Category:Ocs